Babies of The Team
by Angel's Angel
Summary: This is one time that shows Kumiko and Akaya are the babies of the team, or at least they act like one. RikkaiDai


**I do not own Prince of Tennis!**

**But Kumiko is mine!**

_**

* * *

Babies of the Team**_

"Yukimura-bucchou!" Akaya said happily with a big smile on his face as he walked into his beloved captain's class one day. The students who were still in class at that time stared at the seaweed head before sighing and shaking their heads before going back to whatever their activities are. Another typical day for them to see Akaya bursting into the class. Kirihara's smile then widened as he spotted his captain smiling at him from his seat. Kirihara then quickly walked towards his bucchou's desk and sat on the chair in front of it.

"So, what brings you today, Akaya?"

"I thought I might be going over to Kumiko's class, but Kumiko's busy! She wouldn't even answer me when I called out to her." Kirihara said, disappointed. Yukimura smiled through his listen at his kouhai's rants, after all, the second youngest member of his club is fond of the now youngest member of his club.

"What was she doing, Akaya?"

"She kept on drawing on her sketchbook! She looks so serious as well as boring." Yukimura chuckles as Kirihara pouted.

"Well, I told her to do that for to decorate the art club, she doesn't mind doing it."

"Oh? So bucchou's the one who told her to do it?"

"I find her landscape picture fascinating, so I thought it'll be lovely to have it in the art club, perhaps I could ask her to make another one for the garden." Yukimura said smiling.

"Is Seiichi bucchou here?" Both Yukimura and Kirihara all looked towards the door to see the said girl at the door looking around the class.

"Ah, there she is. Speak of the devil." Yukimura said as he lifted his hand so Kumiko could see. When the girl spotted him, she was about to walk towards her captain before few of Yukimura's classmates all stopped in front of her, as if making a wall with their difference in height.

"Aww, she's so cute!"

"I want to have a little sister like her!"

"She's so small!"

"I want to bring her home!"

Although their views are blocked, Yukimura and Kirihara could sense that Kumiko is definitely being pressured, surrounding by people she doesn't really know about telling her these.

"She said she's looking for me, didn't she everyone?" Yukimura said, still smiling though Kirihara could feel that the cold aura his captain is emitting has surrounded the classroom. And as if on cue, his classmates quickly moved away from the timid Kumiko. They knew more than to deal with the tennis captain's wrath, it might be even better to go to the infirmary with a black eye than facing him. Kumiko then finally walked towards Yukimura's desk, sighing in relieve.

"I thought I was done for… thanks, bucchou…"

"You looked like a trapped rat, you know."

"Shut it, Kirihara-kun." Yukimura smiled at how his two youngest members are sticking their tongues out at each other before coughing to get their attention.

"Now, what is it you want to talk about to me?"

"Oh, this, bucchou. Is this okay?" Kumiko said, giving a paper for Yukimura to see. After he had looked over it, he smiled and nodded.

"This is more than enough, thank you, Kumiko."

"It's the only thing I can do, bucchou." Kumiko said, grinning.

"You know, you're boring when you're drawing." Kirihara said.

"Akaya." Yukimura said disapprovingly as Kumiko stuck her tongue out.

"At least I'm doing what Sei bucchou told me."

"Boring."

"Shut it, Kirihara-kun."

"Both of you, you're acting like kids." Yukimura said, smiling widely that made both Kumiko and Kirihara stop and lowered their heads.

"We're sorry bucchou…" Yukimura then started glaring towards those who dare laugh at his 'babies'.

"What are you two doing here?" Kirihara and Kumiko felt something looming at their backs and saw Sanada frowning at them with Renji behind him.

"Fukubucchou!" Kirihara and Kumiko quickly yelped as Sanada pulled their collars, and Kumiko even got her feet lifted off the ground.

"Are you two making ruckus here?" Sanada said.

"It's highly unlikely, Genichirou. Seiichi's laughing." Yanagi said as the emperor looked towards his captain who is chuckling in glee.

"Akaya came here to talk and Kumiko just gave me the sketch I wanted her to do. It's nothing, more likely my classmates wanted to keep them here." Yukimura said the last sentence with more of a cold tone behind it, making all his classmates shiver in fright.

"Fukubucchou, let me go!" Kirihara struggled as Kumiko pouted and crossed her arm.

"Act more like a girl, Kumiko. That's not good for you." Yanagi said as Sanada finally let the two go.

"But I don't like acting like girls!"

"I might agree with you about some things, but personality wise, you're turning more like a boy."

"Well, what can you say Renji? She's been spending her time playing tennis and hanging around us, and that doesn't help much. But at least she knows her limits at some things."

"Don't tease me bucchou!"

"Well, you're our little baby in the team." Kumiko then glared at Kirihara who is laughing at her.

"You're not that different Akaya." Yanagi stated as Kumiko giggles at Kirihara's face.

"Tarundarou! Both of you!" Sanada said as Kumiko and Kirihara then ran out from the classroom, laughing like little children.

"They're just babies."

"Akaya needed more discipline, and Kumiko is not doing better by spending time with him." Sanada said.

"Well, both of them are the youngest after all. It's not surprising to see them defending each other." Yanagi said.

"Well, they're the babies of the team, that's all I know." Yukimura said, chuckling.

"Kids…"

"That doesn't mean you're not fond of them, do you Genichirou? If I remember correctly, you were the one who kept on scolding them on some things."

"…"

"And you did try your best to hide your smile whenever Kumiko and Akaya are laughing or when they did a good job done."

"Tarundarou."

"That's more like the Genichirou I know."

* * *

**Read and review everyone! Pretty please?**


End file.
